dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dynamosaurus Imperius
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dinosaur fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Can I join? Can I join this wiki? I'm very interested in this sort of thing. Pinguinus impennis 17:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm gonna go ahead and start editing. Let me know if I get something wrong. Pinguinus impennis 14:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'll make my own. I just found out that the only thing I'm allowed to make here is dinosaurs. Nothing else. Just dinosaurs. Pinguinus impennis 14:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll stay here, then. Can I write actual stories about this concept? Pinguinus impennis 18:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What about aliens that share a habitat with prehistoric animals? Like the Sleestaks on Land of the Lost. Pinguinus impennis 18:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Are we going to have a featured article here? Pinguinus impennis 12:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) How about a trade: I give you the link to my fiction, and you give me the link to your Chomper story. Pinguinus impennis 15:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Categories I just wanted to check you don't mind me categorising your pages. Is that alright? Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Saurichian I've been thinking: maybe we could find a way to cross the Saurischian and the Chaos Lord stories. My idea was, the Chaos Lords were the ones that made Sauria a dying world. Perhaps eventually, they drove the Saurischians to extinction. Pinguinus impennis 12:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a map of Pangaea I could use? Pinguinus impennis 13:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Where is the Great Valley on your map? Pinguinus impennis 12:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Over on Multiverses Wiki, there's a universe for dinosaurs that didn't go extinct. If you're interested in contributing, here's the link: http://multiverses.wikia.com/wiki/Dinoterra. Pinguinus impennis 13:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) New Featured Article I will nominate Quattuocrurcarnus because: *It is mine *It is creative and doesn't look too much like a real dinosaur *It is a decent length Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Just to make things clear, do we have one featured article a month? Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I've created a page for voting for featured articles to make the voting process tidier. You can see it here. Tell me what you think. Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I vote for The Rise of Darkclaw. It's a very long and good story, that was practicly made to be featured. Pinguinus impennis 02:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Wiki Normally, I would love to come and write fanfiction on this new wiki. However, as there has been the thing going on about Books LLC publishing wikia content in book format, I don't write new fiction on wikia any more. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Another Wiki you may like There is anther wiki that you may be interestead in. It is older, but until I came, only 19 pages were there, and less with any thing on them. I came on it a few weeks ago and it somwhere in 'size '''to yours but smaller. It has no users exept the founder, me, two other wiki controbiters that did one edit each, one other guy, and the wiki support team. The only people that have done more than 0-2 edits are me and the founder. The founder is busy, which I understand. Until the founder gives the okay, though, I will not be able to tell you the name. It is somthing I know that you willl like, though. I ''think it is okay to tell you. It is called Living Dinopedia Wiki. It is about dinosaurs alive in the real world. A lot of it is cryptzoooligy, but also about arifacts and fossils about them after K-T. Please go on the link above and, if you like it, tell people on this wiki and others that may be insterested.-A Wiki Contrbiter